Conventionally, a technology is proposed in which angular velocity of motion of a camera during exposure is measured, and the exposure is finished when an angular velocity amount reaches a predetermined amount (refer to Patent Document 1).
In the technology of Patent Document 1, the motion of the camera is obtained as an “angular velocity value” or an “integrated value of angular velocity” thereof, and in a case where the value exceeds a predetermined value, the exposure is finished.
Also, the technology of, when the amount of the camera motion during the exposure reaches a predetermined amount, stopping the exposure earlier than specification, and synthesizing an image group obtained by repeating this by the desired number of times to obtain an image with less blurring and noise is proposed (refer to Patent Document 2).
In the technology of Patent Document 2, in order to shoot an image with predetermined brightness, the exposure is completed at one time when the motion is small, the exposure is performed a plurality of times if the motion is large, and the image with less blurring is shot by synthesizing them. When the exposure time is made short, the blurring decreases but noise increases, so that the noise is reduced by overlapping a plurality of shot images.